thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluebella Kidd
General Information Appearance See the Gallery Personality Bluebella is an amiable girl who completely lacks envy or rancor. She supports her friends' decisions with good will, and is willing to take risks to protect her friends. She is a bit clumsy at times, plus she isn't the most silent girl you'll ever meet, but she has enough discipline. People could say she hides her protective side inside a shell of timidity, which is true, but Bluebella is the kind of girl who remains closed to everyone, afraid of being judged or made fun of. Bluebella is a hopeless romantic, always blabbering about love and "that one". Skill Information Bluebella hasn't trained with weaponry at all prior to the Hunger Games, so she relies entirely upon what she will learn during training, and what she got from vague moments of her life. She easily adapts to knives, as they are very common and easy to use. She's able to throw knives as well as fighting in melee combat with them. If not knives, she is great at making traps from what the textbooks taught her and uses them to, not only trap tributes, but to hunt. Her knowledge with weapons is basically only what listed above, as during her whole life she focused on healing, something she is excellent with, due to taking medical training during various years of her life, in an attempt to be like her parents. 'Backstory' Even with their expensive training, and astounding talent, Paige and Lebron Kidd were two ordinary doctors from District 5, never expecting to go through something big. They saved lives on multiple occasions and aided in the creation of various vaccines and remedies in order to save the next generations. They were the most well-mannered and known doctors of District 5, although they were hardly ever home. It didn't take long for the Capitol to learn of their exceptional abilities. And it didn't take much time for them to desire the pair of doctors. Paige and Lebron were given an once-in-a-lifetime oportunity. By the time Paige was pregnant with Bluebella, they were invited to be doctors in the Capitol. But they couldn't have their Bluebella to come with them. So, two months later, Bluebella was born. Tearfully, Paige handed the little girl to her sister, Loreli, and headed to the Capitol, nevermore to be seen by Bluebella or Loreli. Even though she had an introvert and caring aunt, Bluebella was always a shy girl, who didn't really enjoy talking, altough she had a friend. His name was Sean Scott, and they met once Lucinda entered elementary school. As children, they would go on little things they took as explorations, although they usually compromised of wandering through the surroudings of the majestic powerplant industries of their district. They took advantage of the fact that they had yet to reach the age to work in the factories, and grew up as playful and pleasant children. They had fun throughout the years, and oldest citizens enjoyed the scintilla of innocence they had. They had yet to understand exactly what the games were, and the impact it caused on the district. Upon reaching the age of twelve, Bluebella was educated of the games and it's history, like any other person in any of the districts. She soon grew an interest on the games, and focused on studying them for the rest of that year. During her teenage, she became a little more open to new friends, and became good friends with Felicia Terranova, a lanky girl who approached her once. Sean, Felicia and Bluebella were an inseparable "team", as they called themselves. Felicia and Bluebella promised each other that if one of them got reaped, the other would volunteer and come back to the other girl. They grew up a healthy childhood, but when the day where Bluebella's name was drained out of the reaping ball came, Felicia couldn't find the courage to volunteer, and watched as Bluebella made her way to the stage with her hands glued to her waist, and a determined expression on her face. 'Quotes' "Bickering about the past won't bring you closer to your goals." - Bluebella Kidd 'Gallery' BluebellaR.png|Bluebella at the Reaping. BluebellaA.png|Bluebella in the arena. BluebellaV.png|Bluebella as a victor. 'Trivia' *This tribute was originally created by C.T.O.A.D.U.R.N. and was his 23rd tribute. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:District 6